


Never Trust a Man Who Can Dance

by Eternalkara



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Omera and Cara are mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalkara/pseuds/Eternalkara
Summary: You meet the Mandalorian upon his arrival at Sorgan. It seems you both have feelings for each other, but will he be able to follow through on his promises?
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Never Trust a Man Who Can Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr! If you have any requests send them to me @EternalKara

You don’t remember your mother’s advice until you found yourself standing alone under the stars.

“Never trust a man who can dance.”

She spoke those words as a warning with the intention of arming you against heartbreak. Oh, how you wish you had taken her advice to heart. You probably wouldn’t have been in this situation if you did.

Life on Sorgan was the same day in and day out. There were never any new thrills or excitement to capture your attention, instead, you were left to farm the krill. Maybe that was why you found yourself so intrigued by the Mandalorian. Immediately upon his arrival, you found yourself with this desire to learn more about him.

The first few days were spent watching him from afar. As much as you wanted to talk to him you were put off by his silent demeanor. He usually communicated with nods and gestures with people other than Cara and Omera. His green companion, however, spent most of his day following and being held by you. The Mandalorian was so silent that you nearly jumped out of your skin when he noticed you.

“You are very good with him,” He muses while looking at you. “He doesn’t like being held by just anyone.”

“It’s because he’s special” you smiled, “he deserves only the best.”

“You are too,” Your attention turns away from the green creature and onto the beskar helmet. His gloved hand reaches up and is laid upon your shoulder. He whispers the words, “Special I mean.”

From that day on it was like the two of you were tied together by a thread. You often spoke of leaving Sorgan with him and caring for the child when the hunter was out on a bounty. The idea was furthered the morning after the destruction of the AT-ST. You recall the echo of his rough voice. _"I'd like you to come with me."_

A celebration was thrown now that the raiders were gone. The village was lively with music playing and people dancing. You weren’t one for dancing so you stood to the side with the child cooing on your hip.

“Is there a reason why you’re not dancing?” His clear voice ignited a warm feeling in your body. You turned to face the man with a small smile on your face. A chuckle left your mouth as you gestured to the kid.

“As cute as he is he isn’t a good partner.” Slowly, the Mandalorian straightened his head and extended his hand towards you. The smile on your face brightened. “I didn’t think a Mandalorian could dance.” A chuckle came from his helmet. You placed the child down and took his hand. He pulled your body into his, resting his hands on your lower back.

The two of you swayed to the distant music, resting your weight on each other. Before you knew it your head had dropped onto his chest, a happy sigh leaving your mouth. The feeling of his body against yours was amazing. You could only imagine what it would feel like sans armor. “I could get used to this Mando.”

At the drop of your words you felt his body tense up and he quickly pushed you away from him. Your cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Had you done something wrong? “Mando what-”

“You can’t come with me.” The words left his mouth and only made you more confused. You opened your mouth, prepared to ask what he meant. He held his hand up, gesturing you to stop.

“You’re not coming with me.” His words were final. The beskar-clad man picked up the child and you watched as he quickly took off, not even sparing a glance in your direction. 

It felt like a punch to your stomach. Had it been presumptuous to assume that he would take you with him? A soft whimper left your mouth. It took everything in you to keep your cries from coming out.

It was foolish to think you ever meant something to him.


End file.
